


Yeosangie’s adventure in babysitting

by BabieJongho



Series: Smol Jongie [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Jongho, M/M, Non-Sexual, This probably sucks, agere, babysitter! Yeosang, caregiver! Seonghwa, choi Jongho is my underrated baby, little! jongho, this is my brain baby, this took me days to write, why do I even try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Yeosang wasn’t too happy when he saw the note Seonghwa left on the kitchen counter.
Series: Smol Jongie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Yeosangie’s adventure in babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my brain baby that came to me when watching a Jongho fancam for wave and saw his and Yeosang’s interaction. It was super cute and gave me another reason to write a smol Jongho fic, because if you didn’t know already, I love Jongho.

Yeosang wasn’t very happy when he discovered the note left from Seonghwa on the kitchen table. Don’t get him wrong, Yeosang loved Jongho little or big, but Yeosang wasn’t exactly the best at taking care of other human beings. Sure, the last time he had to take care of little Jongho, it wasn’t that bad, but he did end up in a lecture with Seonghwa of the do’s and don'ts of taking care of littles. How was Yeosang supposed to know what toys Jongho liked in headspace, or what his favorite sippy cup was? He wasn’t Jongho’s main caregiver, so he wouldn’t have known. 

At least this time he had a bit more knowledge on the subject, and Seonghwa had also left him a long list of important things about Jongho’s headspace he would need to know. Things such as “The only fruit he likes in headspace is apples” and “When he gets really young, he needs protection.” and other things like that. 

Yeosang eventually put down the note and looked in the fridge for the supposed bottle Seonghwa had put in it before he had left. Yeosang laughed when he saw another sticky note. This one had the amount of time it needed in the microwave in order to warm up to a safe temperature. Yeosang grabbed the clear baby bottle from the fridge, and placed it in the microwave, setting the timer to the time written on the sticky note. Just as the microwave beeped, loud sobs could be heard from Jongho’s room. Yeosang quickly grabbed the warmed up bottle, closed the door to the microwave, and made a dash for the littles room. 

Yeosang became heartbroken seeing Jongho’s tear stained eyes. The older male decidedly set down the bottle on the bedside table in order to pick Jongho up. The little laid his head in the crook of Yeosang’s shoulder, gripping on tightly to his shirt. Yeosang rocked back and forth, gently rubbing his back. Seonghwa said it worked wonders, and he wasn’t lying. 

“Hey what’s the matter hm? Why is Jongie so sad?” Yeosang questioned, raising his tone of voice, but also using a soft and soothing tone as well. When Yeosang didn’t get a reply, he realized that today was going to be a long day. 

“Ah, so you’re really small today. Is that why Jongie is so sad? You’re feeling really small?” 

Yeosang proceeded to sit down in the rocking chair that was placed in the corner of the room, grabbing the bottle from the side table. Jongho made grabby hands toward the bottle, and Yeosang let him hold it. That’s when the first disaster of the day happened. The second Yeosang felt something wet on his pants, he realized his mistake. The lid of the bottle wasn’t fully closed, and now now not only Jongho’s clothes were wet, but so were Yeosang’s. 

Yeosang took the bottle, setting it back on the table before hurriedly rushing to change Jongho into a different set of clothes before a meltdown happened. Yeosang wasn’t in a rush to change his own pants, since it was just a small wet spot on the leg of his pants, so he decided that he could change pants after he put Jongho down for nap time. 

After struggling to change the younger into a baby blue sweater and overall shorts, Yeosang carried Jongho into the living room, setting him down on the play mat and pulled out some toys. 

“S..sangie!” Jongho said pointing to the older male, indicating he was no longer in baby space. 

“Wan teddy!” 

Yeosang was confused. What Bear was he talking about? Yeosang didn’t see one in the bin filled with Jongho’s toys. 

“What teddy, Jongie?” Yeosang questioned, confused as to what Jongho meant. 

Jongho stood from his place on the floor, wobbling slightly with each step. He grabbed Yeosang’s hand for support, and began making his way to his room. There was a teddy bear, with a pink bow tied around its neck sitting on Jongho’s bed. 

“Oh! You meant Mr. Bear!” Yeosang said, realizing he meant his bear plushie when he said he wanted ‘teddy’. Yeosang led Jongho back to the living room to let him play with his toys so he could make lunch. 

Yeosang couldn’t help but be distracted when he saw Jongho hug his bear plushie. He loved that plushie, and god forbid one put it in the washing machine while he was little. Yeosang couldn’t bear to watch how sad he was when Hongjoong had put it in the wash because he’d accidentally spilled juice on it. 

Yeosang finished preparing lunch and carried Jongho over to the table. 

“Baby, can you put Mr. Bear down so you can eat? Don’t want to spill anything on him do we?” 

Jongho looked at Yeosang with a cute pout and glistening eyes. Reluctantly, he put the plushie down. Lunch was pretty quiet, and went by without any major issues. After lunch, Yeosang brought Jongho back to the living room to play some games for a little while. While the two were playing games, a small yawn came from Jongho. 

“Are you getting sleepy? Do you want to take a nap?” Yeosang asked, putting down the toy in his hand. Jongho shook his head in denial, but the second yawn that came from the younger told Yeosang that it was definitely time for Jongho to take a nap. 

“I think it’s nap time bub.” Yeosang stood on his feet before taking Jongho into his arms, carrying him to his room and laying him in his bed. Yeosang grabbed Jongho’s pacifier from the bedside table, popping it into his mouth and handed him his teddy bear. 

“Have sweet dreams.” Yeosang said, turning off the lights before exiting the room. 

Sighing, Yeosang sat himself down on the couch and closed his eyes, taking a moment to himself. That moment was short lived when the door opened and Seonghwa walked inside. 

“You’re back early.” Yeosang commented, watching the older place his work bag on the table. 

“I know, I wasn’t expecting the manager to let me come home early. Anyways, how did today go? Was he good for you?” 

“Well, he woke up in baby space and didn’t come out of it until a little before lunch. We played around after lunch for about half an hour before he started to get sleepy, so I put him down for a nap about six minutes ago.” Yeosang replied, smiling at the older. 

Yeosang and Seonghwa spent some time talking to each other, until their pleasant conversation was met by cries coming from the other room. Seonghwa rushed to Jongho’s room, Yeosang following behind. 

Yeosang watched from the door, letting Seonghwa do his thing. 

“Hey baby, it’s okay now. Mama’s home now!” Seonghwa’s tone was soft and gentle as he gently swayed back and forth, rubbing soothing circles on Jongho’s back. 

The sight was heartwarming, there was something in the way Seonghwa cared for Jongho that made him smile, and feel so happy for the older. Yeosang was glad Seonghwa had chosen him to babysit Jongho while he was working. The experience was one he loved dearly even if it was for a short time. 

Yeosang wouldn’t say he wanted to be a full caregiver, but if he was given the chance to look after little Jongho, he would take it. 


End file.
